Without You
by snyderfan162005
Summary: Another Carly and Jack story. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Sage was downstairs with Carly. She is modeling a dress that Carly had just designed for the next teen line. "Mom, Is dad ever coming back home? It's been three years since you and dad got divorced and I know you still love each other." Sage says looking like she's about to cry. As Carly is about to answer Sage's question they hear the door open. They turn to see who it is. Jack walks in breathing huskily. "Carly...I...I Love You!" Jack says as he runs over and kisses Carly passionately. Carly kissed him back. She had been wanting this for so long. Carly pulls away as Sage runs up and hugs Jack. Carly walks away. "Jack...I Love You too, but I can't do this." Carly says tearing up. "Daddy are you coming home to stay?" Sage asks desperately hoping he was. "I don't know, baby girl, it's up to your mother." Jack says hugging Sage. "Sage, sweetheart, can you give me and daddy some alone time right now?" Carly asks Sage. As Sage was walking up the stairs she was giving Carly the puppy dog eyes. "Jack, don't put me in this position." Carly says sitting down on the couch. "What position? This is your house, so it's your decision and that was a great design Sage was modeling." Jack says as he sits beside of Carly. "Jack, I just can't do this. It's not good for us nor the kids." Carly says "What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg you to take me back? Cause I'll do anything it takes." Jack says. "You can do whatever you want, Jack, but I can't take you back. We can't keep putting ourselves through this, knowing that it's not going to work out." Carly says painfully. "We can work it out." Jack says desperately. "No we can't, Jack, we tried three times already, but remember there was no trust." Carly says standing back up. Jack can't find anymore words to say. He remembers the day he declared that clearly. Jack starts to walk up the stairs, knowing that there is no use in continuing this conversation because they're just going to keep going round in circles. "Jack..." Carly says. Jack stops in in tracks. "Yes..." Jack says immediately back. "Me and Sage are flying to New York tomorrow to promote the new teen line and I was wondering if you would like to stay here and take care of the boys and the house while we're gone." Carly says hoping he says yes. "Of Course I will." Jack says smiling a big grin at Carly. Carly Hugs Jack. "Thank you." Carly says as Jack hugs her back. For a moment it felt good to be back in Jack's arms again. The hold onto each other for a moment longer feeling the connection. When the connection begins to get too stron they let go. "I have to get started on supper. Tell Sage to take off the dress and hang it up down here." Carly says as she heads toward the kitchen. Jack goes upstairs to check on the kids. 


	2. Chapter 2

Carly is cleaning up after supper and Jack is putting the kids to bed. Carly finishes up in the kitchen and walks into the living room. "The kids are all in bed." Jack says comming down the stairs. "That's good and thanks again." Carly says not knowing what to say after their moment earlier. "Well, I guess I better get going now." Jack says reaching for the door knob. "Wait, you don't have to do that. You can stay here for the night, so that you don't have to get up early tomorrow morning." Carly says without thinking about what she has just said. " Are you sure?" Jack asks stunned. He was not expecting a sleepover invitation. "Sure I'm sure (laughs). I'll go get you some blankets and you can sleep on the couch." Carly says talking faster now. Jack knew that tone of voice. It was the one Carly used when she was nervous and wasn't thinking clearly. He watched Carly go up the stairs. As she was getting the blankets, Carly started to think about what she had said downstairs. Carly, you're so stupid. How could you invite him to stay the night. You know you still have feelings for him and they're not going to go away with him being in the same house as you. On the other hand I can't take back my offer. Plus he's sleeping on the couch. What could possibly happen if he's sleeping on the couch and me in the bed. Nothing! That's it, nothing can happen and nothing will happen. Carly thought to herself. She finally pushed the thought to the bak of her mind. She made it back downstairs with the blankets. "Here you go." Carly says laying them on the couch. Carly started towards the stairs. " Goodnight." Jack says cautiously. "Goodnight." Carly says immeadiatly back. They both go their seperate ways for the night. Carly can't fall asleep right away so she lays in bed thinking for awhile. Jack can't sleep either, she he lies awake on the couch thinking too. The song Without You by the Dixie Chicks starts to play in the background as they both start to have rememberance flashbacks of the same things. The flashbacks start with the firstime they kissed at Teague's cabin, first time they made love, Parker's birth, their first wedding, thier second wedding, Sage's birth and ends with their third and final wedding. They are both torn apart inside but finally drift off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

At a little past midnight carly gets up and walks downstairs. Jack is asleep on the couch until he hears someone hit the creaky board on the stairs. "Jack, honey, you shouldn't be on the couch. Why don't you come to bed." Carly says walking towards Jack. Jack is stunned and can't say anything. She looks and sound wide awake, but he can't tell. Carly kisses him passionatly. "Come on, lets go up stairs, I can't wait to get you undressed." Carly says seductivly. Jack doesn't want to miss this action so he obeys her command and follows her upstairs to the master bedroom. Once in the bedroom they make love and then fall asleep. Carly in Jack's arms. The following morning Carly wakes up still in Jack's arms. She realizes what happened and jumps out of bed. "Jack, what are you doing in here!" Carly Screams shocked to see him in her bed. "You came downstairs early this morning and told me to come to bed with you. Don't you remember?" Jack asks confused. "I most certainly did not. I never left this room." Carly says holding the covers around her. "Yes you did and if you don't remember what you did last night then there is only one possible answer. You were sleep - walking." Jack says laughing. "Me sleep - walking! I've never slept walked before in my life." Carly says shocked. "Well, you did last night and it sure was fun." Jack says still laughing. "Quit laughing, Jack, this wasn't supposed to happen. I told myself over and over again that this was not going to happen." Carly says upset "So you couldn't resist it either. You want me back more than you want to admit. You're scared that if you admit how much you want me back that I'll stick around and I won't leave and then you'll never get over the pain that I caused you." Jack says confirmin what he's known all along. "Even though I don't remember last night, I'm sure it was great. You knew I couldn't resist you, that's why you stayed. I may get nervous and be a little cautious and maybe even a little confused sometimes, but I am definitely not scared to admit that I want you back.. Yes, I WANT YOU BACK! You're right you did cause me alot of pain and it's no been easy the past three years trying to get over it. I love you Jack Snyder and I will always love you, but I can't take you back. I cant put myself through all the pain again." Carly says sternly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to go." Carly says as she heads for the bathroom. Jack puts his clothes back on and heads downstiars. Sage greets him with a hug. "Good morning, daddy." Sage says happily as they hug. "Are you and mommy back together?" Sage asks noticing that he'd came from upstairs. "It doesn't look that way, sweetheart. I want to come back home, but it's going to take your mother some time to come around." Jack says patting Sage on the back in comfort. "Dad, this is not fair. You want her back and she wants you back and you still love each other. So what else is standing in your way?" Sage says clearly upset. "Pain." Jack says. "Pain?" Sage asks confused. "Yes pain, I cause your mother a lot of pain when I left and I don't know if your mother can ever get over that pain." Jack says trying to make Sage understand. "So if mom can get over the pain then you and her will get back together?" Sage asks "Most likely, yes." Jack says knowing that she understand now. Sage heads back upstairs. Jack goes into the kitchen and starts on breakfast. Carly gets out of the shower and walks into her big walk in closet. She's looking for the perfect outfit. She finally decides on the little black dress, that Jack had bought her for opening night at metro. She hadn't worn it in a couple of years and she hoped that it would still fit. She slipped into it and it was the perfect fit. She did her hair and applied makeup. "Now for the shoes." Carly says to herself. Carly picks out a pair of black four inch heels. She puts them on, checks herself one more time in the mirror and then heads downstiars. 


	4. Chapter 4

Carly walked into the kitchen where the boys were having breakfast. Jack had made their favorite, waffles."Wow...You look beautiful." Jack says as Carly walks in. "Really...I just threw something on." Carly says blushing. "Here, I fixed you a plate." Jack says setting a plate on the table. Carly and Jack sat down to eat with the boys. Sage comes in a few minuets later and takes her spot at the table. For once it's like they're a family again. Carly wanted to say it...God, She wanted to take Jack back so much. She just can't though it's not what's best right now. Everyone finishes eating. "Jack, I think you know the routine. The number where you can reach me is on the fridge. Call anytime you need me." Carly says putting on her coat. "Alright and I've already put your and Sage's bags in the car." Jack says stepping closer to Carly. Carly backs away towards the door. She hugs Parker and JJ and tells them goodbye. "Bye, Daddy." Sage says jumping into Jack's arms. "Bye, Sweetheart, I love you. You have a safe and fun trip." Jack says Hugging Sage. He sets her back on her feet. "Love you too, daddy." Sage says giving Jack one last hug. Carly and Sage leave for the airport. Carly and Sage are on the airplane on their way to New York. "Mom, I talked to dad this morning and he really wants to come home." Sage says sadly. "I know, sweetie, he told me that too. I just can't take him back though." Carly says. "Why not? You love him...right?" Sage asks. "Yes, I love your father with all my heart and that will never change. But the truth is I can't get over the pain he caused me when he left." Carly says trying to make Sage understand. "He said he was sorry. Doesn't that count for anything?" Sage asks upset and confused. "Yes, it does and I accepted his apology and now were friends again. But, Sage, that's all we'll ever be anymore is friends." Carly says. Not if I can help it. Sage says under her breath. "Alright, I understand." Sage says understandingly. Their plane lands in New York and Carly gets their luggage and they make it to their hotel room. "This is so cool, mom." Sage says excitedly. Carly laughs. Carly starts to rub her forehead and then sits on the bed. "Mom are you okay?" Sage asks worriedly. "Yeah, I just need to lie down for a little while." Carly says lying down on the bed. "Alright, if you need me call me on my cell. I'm going to take a look around the hotel." Sage says leaving the room. Sage is gone for about and hour and when she returns Carly is still asleep. Sage changes into her pajamas and lays in the bed beside of Carly. She watches TV till she drifts off to sleep. The next morning Carly wakes Sage up after she's already gotten ready. Sage heads for the shower as Carly fixes her hair. They make it to the theater as the other models are getting ready for the fashion show. Carly is starting to get really stressed out because there is so much to get done in such a little time. It's finally time for the fashion show to start and Carly walks out on stage to announce the start of the show. Afterwards she walks back stage to find Sage. "Sage, you're up next." Carly says rubbing her forehead again. "Alright, mom." Sage says heading towards the stage. She goes out and returns backstage to find everyone crowded around her mother. Carly was lying on the floor passed out. Sage pushed her was through the crowd of models. "Someone call 911!" Sage screamed as she fumbled with her own phone. She dialed Jack's number. "Hey, sweetheart, is everything okay?" Jack asks. "No, dad, mom passed out at the fashion show and I don't know what to do. Will you fly out here?" Sage says crying hystarically. "Of course, sweetheart, just stay calm and i'll be there as soon as possible." Jack says. 


	5. Chapter 5

Even though it was late Jack got a babysitter and caught the first flight to New York. When he landed he called Sage's cell to find out wich hospital they were at. While Jack was on his way Carly started to wake up. "Wh...where am I?" Carly asks. "You're in the hospital." Sage says. "What am I doing here?" Carly asks not remembering anything from earlier. "You passed out after the fashion show, so they brought you to the hospital." Sage says. Oh my god, what about the fashion show? Did they love it?" Carly asks worriedly. "Relax, mom, they loved it. look your on the cover of every fashion magazine made." Sage says handing Carly some magazines. "I guess you're right, sweetheart. All the stress just got to me I guess." Carly says looking at the magazines. The doctor walks in. "Ms. Tenney I need to talk to you about some recent medical history before we can run anymore test." The doctor says seriously. "Sage, sweetie, can you step outside please." Carly says. "But, mom, I want to stay with you." Sage whined. "I'll be fine. Now go outside." Carly says sternly. Sage steps outside the room and presses her ear to the door to hear what the doctor is saying. "Ms. Tenney, have you had any recent surgeries?" The doctor asks opening Carly's chart. "No." Carly says. "Well, from the test we've already ran we've found that it looks like you had a surgery about a month ago." The doctor says. "Alright, I had an abortion last month..." Carly was saying but Sage didn't get to hear the end of the sentence. "You're just like your mother." Jack says walking up behind Sage. "Daddy!" Sage screams as she runs to hug Jack. "So, sweetheart, what was the doctor saying?" Jack asks curiously. " Something about a surgery and mom said she had an abortion." Sage says cautiously. "An abortion! I can't believe your mother would do something like this." Jack says getting worked up. "Calm down, daddy, you don't need to be upset with mom when you go in to see her." Sage says trying to calm him down. "You're right." Jack says as the doctor comes out. "You can go back in now." The doctor says to Sage. Sage and Jack go inside. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Carly asks startled to see him. "Sage called and told me you were in the hospital and wanted she wanted me to come." Jack says sitting in a chair beside Carly's bed. "Sage, sweetie, you didn't have to do that." Carly says seeing right through Sage's plan. "Yes, I did. You needed someone to take you home and I couldn't so I called dad." Sage says knowing she's been caught. "Sage, go down to the cafeteria and get yourself something to eat." Jack says giving Sage some money. Sage leaves the room. "Carly, I didn't come just because Sage called. I came because I love you and I want to be by your side through all of this." Jack says taking Carly's hand. Carly takes her hand away. "Through what, Jack, I'm fine. I passed out, so what. It happens to everyone. Your going to take me home and that will be all." Carly says. "I know about the abortion, Carly." Jack says cautiously. "How do you know about the abortion? We're not together anymore so you have no right to know what goes on in my private life." Carly says getting upset. "Sage told me. She was listening at the door when I showed up. She's just like you." Jack says "Sage knows! I know she's like a minature me. (laughs) I just didn't think that she's do something like that." Carly says shocked. " I can. (laughs) She learned all her schemeing from you." Jack says playfully. "I guess she did didn't she." Carly says. " Carly, I'm so sorry I left you. If I could go back and change things I would. I understand now that you were just trying to help me."Jack says apologeticaly. "Jack, I'm sorry too. I should have stayed out of it when you asked me to." Carly says apologeticaly. "Can we just put the past in the past and start fresh?" Jack asks. "Not quite yet. You still need to know something."Carly says. "Okay." Jack says. "When you left it took me a while to get over it. Well actually, you know what I never really got over it. I just burried it deep down inside. Well once I got started back to work it got a little easier. Then Simon Frasier walked into my life. I wasn't sure if I was ready for another relationship. We had so much fun together. I felt like my old self again. We slept together once. I was knocked up. Before I got the chance to tell him he left me for Katie. I couldn't handle another baby by myself so I had the abortion." Carly says holding back tears. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry." Jack says hugging Carly. Carly hugs him back. They hold onto each other tight. "Don't let me go, Jack, don't let go." Carly wispers in Jack's ear. 


End file.
